1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for preventing vehicle collision, which prevents collision between vehicles in a situation of lane change, or the like, using a yaw rate and a method of preventing vehicle collision using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, auxiliary systems for automatically avoiding collision when it is expected to collide with another vehicle running on the corresponding lane in a situation of lane change or the like when a vehicle is running are being developed and researched.
A conventional auxiliary system for automatically avoiding collision determines whether there are other vehicles in a corresponding direction using a sensor installed at the vehicle, automatically controls a steering apparatus when the collision is expected, and returns the vehicle to its original lane.
However, in this case, a driver may have resistance, may be confused by the sudden movement of a wheel, and thus may cause a secondary accident.
Further, since it is difficult to precisely calculate a control angle, when controlling the wheel, it is difficult to completely return the vehicle to its original lane.
Therefore, a method of solving the above-mentioned problems is required.